The Choices of Harry Potter
by Jimmy Coin
Summary: Harry journeys back in time only to end up friendless, betrayed, and entering a mission for the Dark Force Defense League that has 'train wreck' written all over it. Oh, and he's a Slytherin with the whole school against him.
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: This chapter has been edited as of October 29. You may now consider this a new introduction. Almost a whole new story. It will be infintely more well written. I will be doing this for all chapters of this story, so that I may introduce newer, higher quality chapters along with these chapters being re-vamped (it makes no sense whatsoever to have shitty chapters meld together with okay chapters).

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Harry Potter walked the halls of Hogwarts. The stones he pounded underfoot were chilled from the unnaturally cool October air. It reflected his mood, Harry felt dead to the world. having lost what could have been the closest thing to his parents in one fell swoop had ruined the boy. He was in agony. No one besides Remus understood what he was going through. The werewolf had lost, in all aspects, a brother and his last lifeline to a past filled with joy he rarely experienced anymore. Remus wasn't really any help to Harry coping with the death of his godfather, since he was worse than Harry was. Harry even caught Remus a few times trying to kill himself. Harry couldn't really blame him. He was even contemplating it himself.

During his walk, he unintentionally bumped into the headmaster. The headmaster was also looking worse for wear. It wasn't the fact that the Order was failing in repressing Voldemort's forces, or that the reign of terror on wizarding Britain, but the pain he caused in Harry Potter's life aggrieved him greatly. It hurt to watch a young man he had come to respect and admire, hurt so badly at his own decisions. He wanted so much to see a blaming glare directed towards him from the boy's eyes, only to get an empty stare. Watching Harry's clothes hang off his thin frame, the dark circles under his eyes, and the overwhelmed look in his green orbs was almost too much to bear.

DUmbledore was at his wits end to try and break Harry out of his rut. This mere child had the hope of all wizards placed unsteadily on his shoulders. Dumbledore knew that he was unlikely to survive long enough to see the end of the war, be it for better or for worse. However, he so much because the child in front of him deserved a life where he could live comfortably without dark lords and reporters hounding his every step. However, it wasn't just Harry that deserved this peace, but all the children in the hallowed halls of Hogwarts, and those who would soon pass through the same halls and attend the same classrooms. He put his arm around Harry and led him up to his office. Harry took a seat in the chair adjacent to Dumbledore's. Dumbledore watched Harry for a few minutes before asking a question pressing on his mind.

"Harry, what's the matter, besides the obvious?" Dumbledore asked in a soothing voice.

"I-I have been thinking a lot about the past." Harry responded with a crack in his voice. It had been months since he talked.

"A dangerous thing to do, Harry, as I told you before. You shouldn't dwell on the past." He said in an almost disappointed voice.

"Yeah, well, I can't help it. I'm not as strong as you, and don't give me that bull that I am. I'm not and that's something you have to accept. I understand that we have had similar lives, with a slight difference. You haven't had this kind of pressure on you since you were one year old." Harry finished passionately. Dumbledore let him storm on, sensing he needed this. Even though Harry's studies suffered greatly, as well as his friendships, he mastered occulmency by himself. Dumbledore was unable to tell how Harry was truly feeling, but guessed this was close.

He decided to get Harry to open up, so coerced Harry into talking. "What particular part of your past, Harry?"

"First year when I had the chance to go to Slytherin." He responded in a flat tone. Dumbledore didn't know if this was the truth or if Harry was throwing him off.

"Why?"

"The Sorting Hat said I would be great. Unlike now, I'm not, but my name is. If I would have let the hat do its job, we might all be better off."

"Harry it might have meant great evil, or a great prat, we don't know." Dumbledore pleaded. Harry's wish sounded too much like a young man he heard over fifty years ago. Harry smirked slightly at the joke Dumbledore cracked. Not that it was funny, but he must be desperate if he was resorting to jokes at the time.

"I know my powers would be great. Whether good or evil doesn't matter. I know it's not the noblest of things, searching for power, but I need it. I need a new start. If I did turn evil, two dark lords couldn't survive with each other. And you could come up and finish off the weakened winner."

Dumbledore didn't know what to say. It was logical, but it would be a miserable life for many people. He suddenly remembered a spell that was extremely difficult. It would, however, show Harry what this particular decision's consequences.

"Harry, are you really thinking about this part of your past?"

"Yes," he responded instantly.

"There is a spell that can show you the consequences of that choice. However, it is extremely dangerous. It is like the Mirror of Erised. Those who have seen this usually go insane with the 'what if,' and 'could have been.' Would you like to see it?" he asked cautiously.

Harry brightened up at this, worrying Dumbledore. "Yes sir!" Harry exclaimed.

Dumbledore frowned and looked at the bookshelf behind him. After exploring it for a while, he found the book he was looking for. It was a thick tome with a large amount of dust on the red covering. He opened the book near the back reading repeatedly, clearly making sure he wouldn't do it wrong.

He finally straightened up and asked Harry if he was ready, who gave a nod in confirmation. Dumbledore waved and flicked was wand repeatedly, making Harry think he was having a seizure. He was mumbling strange words under his voice also. A light abruptly struck Harry. Nothing seemed to happen at first, until a beam shot out of the front of Harry's forehead. At first, there was nothing but fog, but then it started to clear to show a first or second year Harry walking in the hallways of Hogwarts.

The scene started as unexpected to the two as if VOldemort had suddenly jumped out of no where and danced the 'the Can-Can.' There was like a bubble around a young Harry that even the upperclassmen dare not enter. His eyes looked shadowed, in fact Harry couldn't see his younger self's eyes through his thick, long hair. He looked a little skinny also, but Harry felt strength, physical strength coming off the kid.

Harry saw the rest of his year's repeated the same way. The loneliness the other Harry faced was strange. He had no friends, communicated with no one unless necessary. This isn't what Harry wanted to see though. He wanted to see the magical strength this other Harry had. Like reading his mind (since it was his mind), the images changed into classrooms. It showed Harry cut off from the rest of the class, but excelling in spells and schoolwork. He was even better than the other Hermione, who was also sitting away from everyone.

The only thing Harry knew about the other Harry after the images stopped flashing was that he seemed to be a loner and was extremely good in school. He was unsure if he was evil. He would have guessed he was, if it wasn't for the fact the other Slytherins were scared of him. Harry guessed they would surely revel in the fact they were in the presence of a future Dark Lord.

Harry looked at Dumbledore, who had a sad look in his eyes.

"Are you glad now Harry that you didn't go into Slytherin?"

"No," Harry said in a far away voice. This surprised Dumbledore, but detected a hint of sadness in Harry's voice.

"Why, then, are you sad?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Because I would have been so much happier in that other world." Harry said, shocking Dumbledore.

"I don't understand," Dumbledore, said, puzzlement in his voice.

"Even though my life here has had a lot more happiness, it seems that that other life didn't have as much of troubles. I could have worked out my troubles so much easier too if I did not have to worry about my friends. Or have my friends distract me from things that are more important. I know I would have been happier. That's all I have ever wanted." Harry finished with tears evident in his eyes and voice. "I had a saying once," Harry spoke again, "that if it wasn't for pain, one would never understand joy. But I think it's the other way around. If you never experienced joy, how would you know you were in pain?"

It broke Dumbledore's heart to see him like this. All the child in front of him deserved was happiness, even if it meant the absence of said happiness. And for some reason Harry wanted to be in this other world. Dumbledore didn't feel much like disturbing Harry's thoughts, so read more of the book where he got the spell Harry wanted. As he read further and further, he came upon a very interesting spell. It was a spell that turned the world backwards, back in time for a person. This spell enabled the person to make a different choice. As he read further into the specifics of the spell, it detailed that it was one of the more dark arts spells out there. As he finished, he thought it was well in his capabilities to perform. He thought hard about his decision, until Harry pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Sir, I think I've disturbed you long enough, I should be on my way," Harry said melancholy voice.

"Were you serious, about being happier in the other world?" Dumbledore asked in a pensive manner.

"Dead serious, Sir," Harry said with conviction.

"There might be a way. It is very dangerous, but I'm willing to do it for you."

"Why sir?" Harry asked in awe that someone would do that for him.

"Because, Harry, you deserve it. We need a day to prepare."

"Sir, is there any way you can retain knowledge of this reality?" Harry asked, there really was no need to repeat this reality's mistakes. "Or any way for me to give information to the new me?"

"Yes, but that would defeat the whole purpose. I would try and mold you into the person you are right now." Dumbledore explained.

"Couldn't you give your self vague ideas about a matter? Like a need to teach occulmency? Or to talk to me often through my schooling, because I figure if I talk to you frequently, I'll be less likely to turn bad. I mean not teach me anything, but ask how my day went, any girls I'm looking at. Things like that."

Dumbledore thought about it, and thought it was possible and a good idea. "I'll try Harry."

"And you might want to have your memory restored of this reality my sixth year, that way you can explain why I did what I did to myself. Because I want my other self to know about my life here and why I did it." Harry explained.

"How about you make a recording of sorts, and I can preserve it through the time warp. That way you'll here it from the horse's mouth."

"You calling me a horse sir?" Harry asked playfully. He was excited for the first time since he visited Sirius after fourth year.

Dumbledore sort of smirked and replied, "Of course. Now go to bed and come see me first thing in the morning to do what we have set out to do."

Harry smiled and went to bed.

Harry didn't sleep at all during the night. He was excited at the prospect of being at a constant level of happiness, even though it wasn't that happy. At a half hour after sunrise, he made his way to Dumbledore's office. He went up the stairs, knocked, and heard a, 'come in.'

Inside Harry didn't notice anything different except for a wide space in the middle of the room. Dumbledore seemed all ready for Harry.

"I sense you didn't sleep well?" he questioned.

"Too excited," Harry replied.

"Now before we do this, do you want to do your recording?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, I think I do." Harry said as if he was getting out of a trance.

Dumbledore gave him a weird looking device, which he showed Harry how to work it, and went into a private room to record his thoughts. A long time later Harry came out with a smile on.

"It went well, I take it." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"It felt real good," Harry said.

"Good, now I need to put a spell on you so you pick Slytherin instead of Gryffindor." Dumbledore mumbled a few words and tap on Harry, causing them to cross.

"Now let's get this show on the road, so to speak." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

Harry closed his eyes and heard Dumbledore start mumbling and walking around. Harry heard a whooshing sound and a rushing noise. Finally, he heard some clapping and a "Potter, Harry."

AN: please give me your feedback on this story. Like if you want me to continue this one, or another one, or quite writing, or any advice whatsoever. I would really appreciate it.


	2. Harry Meets a Troll

Disclaimer: I don not own anything.

Chapter 2: Harry Meets a Troll

Harry nervously made his way forward. All eyes were intently focused on him, embarrassing him a little, as he was still trying to get comfortable with his newfound fame. The most intent eyes belonged to the headmaster for some reason Harry didn't understand, and neither did the headmaster.

Harry slowly put the Sorting Hat on, making the event even more dramatic. When it was finally on, a little voice startled him.

"Very difficult. Very difficult indeed!" he heard.

"Huh?" Harry questioned.

"On which house you will be in of course," Harry now guessed that the hat was talking.

"What about it?" Harry asked. No matter what he heard from Ron, that Malfoy kid, or Hagrid, he still wasn't all that savvy of the houses.

"You seem to be of two minds, young Potter. Both are equally intriguing to your welfare and benefit. So, the question is: what are _you_ looking for?" the hat asked.

"I don't think I want to go to Gryffindor," Harry said, "but somewhere that would make me powerful. I need power," For some unknown reason, he felt a strong urge and thirst for power.

"Gryffindor would give you the things you always wanted in life. Slytherin would only give you power." The hat advised.

"No, I want to go to Slytherin," Harry said firmly.

"Of course, after all, it is your choice so, SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted finally.

This surprised everyone. The headmaster, however, looked as though he expected it to happen. There was no applause for Harry. All he got was angry gazes from all houses. How could the Boy Who Lived be sorted in Slytherin, the most evil house? And how did the golden boy of the wizarding world, be sorted in a house that was brought up to despise him?

Harry finally found a seat away from Malfoy, which caused whoever was sitting next to him to scoot as far away as they could get. Harry gave a feeble smile to the rest of his housemates, who in return gave hateful looks. Harry kept his head down the rest of the meal, missing the rest of the sorting. He gave a surprised look as the food appeared on the table, but didn't show it since he didn't want to give the rest of his housemates ammunition against him. He ate his meal to his fill, and listened to the headmaster's speech, detailing rules of the school. Harry only lip sang the school's song as he didn't want to draw attention to himself.

He followed a little behind the rest of his housemates after the feast to his dormitory, so he wouldn't get hazed. Inside his common room, which was behind a brick wall, had dreary furnishings that depressed Harry even more. He quickly made his way to his bed, which had green and silver sheets.

The next day Harry woke up early. He didn't want to meet the rest of his housemates, since they didn't seem to keen to meet him. At breakfast, a prefect threw Harry's schedule into his face. Harry looked down at his schedule, which didn't really strike him in any way, as he didn't know which were the fun classes.

He made his way to Potions, which was with the Gryffindors. Inside, Harry detected a great hostility towards him. Not even to the other Slytherins, since they had animosity directed towards him also. The only ones who showed an indifference was a bushy haired girl he remembered as Hermione Granger and a black boy named Dean Thomas. Harry guessed they must have been muggleborns, not yet knowing of the house rivalries.

The boy he met on the train, Ron Weasley, was mean to Harry. Harry went sent the boy a smile and made a move to go set with Ron, but all Harry received in return was an icy glare and a snarl. Harry guessed that since he got sorted into Slytherin, that Ron took it as a slap in the face. Harry honestly wanted to be friends with him, but the other boy didn't seem to make any effort in the relationship.

Professor Snape finally walked into the classroom. He gave a menacing gaze to all, more so to Harry, which confused him. After all, he was Harry's head of house. Snape intimidated Harry, since Harry was only eleven years old, and sitting alone in a cold dungeon.

The whole class was eerily quiet when he took role. When he finally came to Harry, he took it upon himself to embarrass Harry. Harry didn't even remember the questions that he asked him. How was he supposed to know that he was supposed to memorize the great big potions book?

After the class was over, he high tailed it to his next class, which was charms. Professor Flitwick, a tiny excitable teacher, seemed to have no qualms with Harry. When he came to his name on roll, he fell off the stack of books he needed to stand on. This did not sit well with Harry's class mates, and he paid dearly for that at the end of the day.

The next day, Harry showed up to transfiguration with a black eye. Professor McGonagall looked at Harry with a questioning look, which Harry pretended to ignore. McGonagall was also strict like Snape, but was much fairer. Harry had a difficult time in that class, but enjoyed it nonetheless thanks to McGonagall treating him like everyone else.

The weeks passed, and Harry began to learn. Not only in his subjects, but in how to survive. He learned that time spent away from his peers was time spent in safety. The sixth and seventh years didn't really pick on him, besides the Slytherins, but that didn't mean they stepped up if they witnessed any abuse to Harry.

The place Harry spent most of his leisure time was in the library. After all, the students didn't want to be in there more anymore than they had to be. Harry, however didn't get the solitude he wanted. The Granger girl also seemed socially malfunctioned. Her and Harry seemed to spend most of the time in each other's presence, without having even talking to her since he first day. It wasn't that they hated eachother, they just didn't have a time present itself for them to socialize.

The time spent in the library finally got the better of his curiosity. He had finally began reading the books in front of him instead of just looking and staring at an open book in front of him. His school and spell work was greatly increasing. He had the best practical results of his class, while Hermione had the best written work of their year. This also didn't sit well with the other Slytherins, specifically Malfoy.

Harry and Malfoy were, not the greatest friends you could say. Every time they looked at eachother, everyone within ten feet felt the tension between them. This also seemed the way between the Weasley boy also. It seemed he also picked up two cronies like Malfoy's. A sandy haired boy Harry didn't know, and the muggleborn Thomas kid. It seemed he finally figured out about the house rivalries.

Halloween was now present and Harry, for lack of a better word, was giddy. He was a wizard and today was the day he figuared that this was a most special day for wizards. Not only that, but most of the teachers seemed to like him, and he had gotten a ton of points. No fisrt year or second year even tried to pick on him anymore, since he beat a third year Ravenclaw in a duel. The kid was giving him lip and Harry was having a bad day. The duel was over before the other kid even knew what was going on. His hazing by the older students seemed to stop as well. he heard some sixth years whispering about'mudbloods' or something of that nature. Harry didn't know exactly what it meant.

It was the middle of the day, when he walked by the first year Gryffindors coming from their charms class. He heard the Weasley boy say something like, "She's a nightmare honestly. She's got to wonder why she has no friends. Can you believe she was trying to tell me how to do a spell. Win_gar_dium Levi_o_sa, seriously." After that, he and his friends laughed at that, and watched as Hermione ran away crying, making the boys laugh harder.

Harry felt sorry for her, and realized they might have gone through similar scenarios in their respective houses. He noticed the way they called her 'bookworm' and the like. Harry respected her for not sinking to their level and retaliating. He knew she could beat all of them in a duel, maybe even a few third years that participated in the teasing.

Harry didn't retaliate for entirely different purposes. Slytherin students were known for their steeped knowledge of dark magic and their brute strength. Even Harry was smart enough to know that those were a bad combination.

It was finally time for the Halloween feast. Harry had a little grin on, which was noticed by the rest of his housemates. It seemed that if Scarhead, as they christened Harry, was happy, they would make him unhappy. Harry caught their looks and figured he was going to pay later, so he might as well and enjoy himself for a little while at least.

Half way through the meal, the stuttering joke for a Defense teacher, Quirrell, came running through the hall, gasping with what seemed to be extreme difficulty. He looked as though he might faint when he finally gasped out, "Troll in the dungeons, thought you ought to know." And fainted on the floor.

Dumbledore commanded in what seemed to be a godly voice for the prefects to lead the student to their houses. The Slytherins didn't even seem to question him. As Harry walked through the Great Hall, he overheard the Gryffindors.

"Where's the bushy haired first year?" a red headed prefect questioned. He looked like Ron's brother.

"She decided to skip the feast and stayed in her dorm." Ron said, not wanting to get in trouble for his teasing. He heard where she was and figured his brother would reprimand him, then send a letter to his mother.

Harry then overheard the group of girl first years from Gryffindor swearing that they saw her in the bathroom crying all day. Harry was worried that she didn't hear about the troll. He had to do something. After all, her and an absent minded boy from Gryffindor were the only kids their year that didn't make his life harder.

Harry ditched the group of Slytherins he was with and traveled to the girls bathroom. He saw Snape approaching and quickly hid. He was going in the opposite direction of the dungeons, which was strange. After he left, Harry continued his journey.

Finally a horrendous smell filled his nostrils. Down the hall was the mountain troll. It lumbered into a doorway, which Harry quickly rushed to and slammed it shut and locked the door. He felt happy that he could look for Hermione without that obstacle in the way.

Walking in the opposite direction with a spring in his step, Harry heard a blood-curdling scream. Harry realized why exactly he was in that hallway. It contained the girls bathroom.

Rushing back in, he made loud noises, confusing the troll. Finally spotting Harry, he lumbered after him. Harry flung his wand at the troll, sending an unknown magic at the troll, striking it in the eyes. It hollered in pain as Harry made his way to Hermione. He tried to coerce her into leaving, but she was just too terrified to move.

The troll finally ridded himself of the pain and turned enraged towards Harry. Harry casted a Deflecting Charm, which was supposed to be used in conjunction with another spell, to be able to bank spells into an opponent, but Harry only used that spell, causing the spell to bounce around the bathroom, once again confusing the troll. Harry moved away from Hermione, as it was obvious that she wasn't going to move.

The spell finally ended, and the troll found Harry yet again. This time Harry had a plan. He flung his wand at the beast again, causing it to lose grip on its club. Harry then shouted: "_Wingardium Leviosa_." Harry raised the club as high as it would go, and brought it full force upon the troll's head. It swayed and finally fell forward, knocked out.

Hermione seemed to have found her voice as she asked, "Is it dead?"

Harry was mildly surprised that she talked and rasped out, "Doubtful." He thought one worded answers was all that he was capable of, having not talked in a month.

The teachers finally came. Dumbledore looked relieved, McGonagall and Snape both looked furious, and Quirrell fainted.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall asked in a restrained voice.

"It looks pretty obvious to me, professor." Harry said. He didn't know when he became so sarcastic.

"Five points Potter." Snape hissed.

"You don't hear me complaining." Harry said in a nonchalant voice. He could make that up in five minutes in Charms.

"To bed Potter. And don't think you'll not get a detention for this either." Snape commanded silkily.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and made his way to his dorm, taking his time since he knew tonight would be an abusive night.

AN: Re-done as of October 29. For reference to this story, see my profile. Also, any new authors out there might want to take a look at that just because I put up a list of guidelines new authors should. And if not follow, at least to use it as a guideline to your own guideline to being a better writer.


	3. An Overview Through the Years

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 3: An Overview Through the Years

Harry's life was hell. By the time he got back to his common room, everyone finally noticed he was gone. They approached slowly, trying to prolong his pain. When they were within feet, Professor Snape came in. Harry should have known better than to think that Snape was his saving grace. Snape knew all about Harry's abuse. He also knew how to make the other Slytherins increase their torture. He told Harry's fellow Slytherins all about his little escapade that night. Harry paid dearly for helping Hermione.

The Gryffindors also heard about the incident. Harry was thankful they weren't like the Slytherins. They gave a grudging respect to Harry, as if it left a bad taste in their mouth. Ron Weasley was fuming. He missed his chance to be hero. After all, he was the _Gryffindor._

Hermione wasn't teased much lately, Harry saw. He took it upon himself to watch out for her from afar. He had saved her several times from the Slytherins harassing her without her knowing. Harry considered himself a bona fide hero. 

Harry had to pay for those instances however. He had bruises on his face and maybe cracked ribs. He didn't go to the school nurse however; as he heard, she asked too many questions and was a mothering hen. Harry wasn't up for that kind of treatment. 

Good things did come from the rescue Harry performed. The other houses picked on him less. That was good. He also became friends with Dumbledore. It turned out his detentions were to be with the headmaster. Harry thought that Dumbledore had great conversing skills, and he didn't ask questions. He didn't once ask why Harry had bruises on his face or why he didn't stop them. It was as if he knew exactly why, almost if he was reading his mind. The detentions mainly focused on keeping the headmaster company. He thought it would be good for himself to talk to a student, to keep him young, so to speak. At least that's what he explained to Harry. Apparently, Dumbledore thought the other professors were… boring. Except for Professor Flitwick, which Dumbledore said was because he was quite funny. Harry could definitely see where Dumbledore would say that.

Harry still had a great amount of respect for the headmaster, but didn't see him as the man Voldemort once feared. Harry considered him a grandfather figure slash friend. His only friend. There was Hermione, but he couldn't become a friend to her. He knew she would be more than happy to be his friend, but Harry didn't want to make her more of a target.

***

It was now a month after the troll incident. Harry continued to talk to Dumbledore on a regular basis. They had good discussions ranging to past wars Dumbledore fought in, to their favorite books and trivial matters such as that. Harry had to admit, Dumbledore was an amusing character. He also had to admit that it was pathetic that his only friend was a 150-year-old sorcerer.

Harry succeeded in making his beatings decrease once again. He got beat up pretty good for a while after his heroic effort. The other Slytherin's seemed to overlook the massive points he earned for it and in all of his classes. He earned an average of 50 points a week for his house. Slytherin house was in the lead for the house cup for the eighth straight year. Snape gloated constantly to McGonagall about this, feigning ignorance as to why.

***

The good ol' days as Harry referred to them. Harry was now gearing up for his sixth year. For some reason, he frequently reminisced about his earlier years. He remembered first year and the hell he went through. Stopping the troll and the beatings. Yes, he eventually stopped the beatings. He thought that he would take a gander at the Restricted Section of the library after he got quite a useful gift from a _friend._ He learned spells and incantations, how to conjure weapons and summon beasts. Most well above his handle, he was now just able to get a grip on a very few. However, he was able to perform some of them or some not wholly. He remembered trying to summon an Acromantula against a gang of Slytherins. It didn't work. Instead of a five-foot high spider with menacing teeth, he got a ghost of one about the size of a beagle. It was still enough to scare the living stink out of them. 

While on his early escapades, Harry had a narrow escape with Filch and Snape. He entered a door he was unfamiliar with. Inside the barren room was a decorative, elaborate looking mirror. Harry examined the beautiful piece of work closer, only to discover its name was that of_ Erised. When Harry looked into the mirror, he was mesmerized by the fact that unfamiliar happy people surrounded him. The two closest to him was an enchanting woman with fiery red hair and eyes just like his. There also was a man, who looked remarkably just like himself down to his knobbly knees. Harry later found out they were his parents._

On the third night of his now nightly venture to the mirror, he ran right past Dumbledore in his rush to the mirror. Harry thought he would lose a ton of points, but just got a lesson on what the mirror was. Something that showed someone what they most desired. Harry found out Dumbledore wanted socks most. Weird Harry thought.

Also bailing his friend Hagrid out of trouble when he illegally acquired a dragon he christened Norbert. He couldn't even remember how he got rid of that horrid thing. His adrenaline was pumping so much with all the close encounters of that night. He thought maybe that he somehow got the blamed put on Filch. Finally, his most exciting and scariest adventure of that year was confronting Lord Voldemort.

He finally figured it out after visiting Hagrid at the end of the year. Harry rushed to the out of bounds corridor. It looked like Snape had beaten him there. Fluffy, Harry figured out earlier, was awake, and ready for battle. Harry just started humming loudly and put Fluffy asleep. He threw caution into the wind and jumped down the trap door, not knowing what to expect. He landed in Devil's Snare and was almost choked to death before he reached his wand and summoned a fire to quell the ferocious plant.

Next, he had to catch a flying key. Harry never realized his graceful flying ability since he chose to skip his flying lessons so as not to be teased by Malfoy or Weasley. It was liberating was all Harry could think, and that didn't even begin to describe it. He finally caught the key and was able to open the locked door. 

The other side consisted of a giant chess set, where he had to replace one of the pieces. It was a good thing Harry frequently played himself when he wasn't studying or running for his life. He eventually beat the game and entered the door on the other side.

Across the threshold of the door was a simple table with about 20 potions resting on it. A purple fire erupted from the exit Harry just came through while at the same time a black fire erupted at the next door. Harry examined the contents of the table closer and discovered a piece of parchment. It had a riddle Harry had to figure out. After he read it over a few times, he finally deciphered the cryptic message and drank the black potion that felt like it made ice run through his veins.

On the other side of the door was the _Mirror of Erised. When Harry walked in a little further, he discovered not Snape, but Professor Quirrel. They bantered back and forth a little while, Harry was just thinking of a way of escape, when he realized Quirrel couldn't figure out how to work the mirror. When that thought hit him, Quirrel began to unwrap his turban, showing the ghost of the most hideous face Harry ever saw, burning his scar. There in now what was his entire splendor, Lord Voldemort. Harry shook with fear, not even able to move. Quirrel approached quickly, grabbing Harry by the throat, but letting go almost the same instance seemingly burned. He waved his scorched hand, trying to cool it off, all the while as Voldemort was shouting to get Harry. Harry understood that Quirrel couldn't touch him, so he latched on to him, burning both. Harry held on as long as he could until he fainted. He later found out that Dumbledore came just in time to stop Harry from killing himself._

His next years weren't without excitement either. Some house elf named Dobby tried to keep Harry from entering his second year. Harry almost agreed, but thought being bullied by his peers was better than family. Less depressing at least. The elf just ended u getting Harry in trouble with a department of the ministry that dealt with juvenile magic usage.

When Harry went to board the Express, the barrier shut down, not letting him through. Harry, seeing the Weasely family come by a flying Ford Anglia. Harry waited for when no one was looking and stole the car. He felt bad, but he wanted a little revenge on the Weasely boy. Harry flew it all the way to the school, no being spotted once. He landed perfectly on a clearing near the lake. The only problem he faced was on the flight, the invisibility booster was failing so Harry gave it a magical power up he read about. It seemed to give the car a mind of its own, as it zoomed into the Forbidden Forest as soon as Harry got out. He would have been expelled if Dumbledore hadn't stepped in. he also paid the Weasely family 1000 galleons for taking their car.  

His second year defense teacher was a dim-witted pretty boy for a professor. This same professor also had the idea to start a dueling club at school. It seemed like a good idea at first, until Harry had to duel. With his luck, Snape pitted him against Malfoy, whispering a secret incantation to the other boy. When the duel began, Malfoy used a weak level-summoning spell of an anaconda, something Harry learned quickly in his studies the year before. Harry decided to summon a lion, just to prove his superiority over his housemates and as an ironic twist. Since it was a high level Summon, the lion was only as big as a lynx.

Unnoticed went his lion, besides Hermione, and Lockheart, who thought he could banish it, banished it to a frightened second year Hufflepuff. Harry, not knowing why, rushed over to stop it. He shouted for it to leave the boy alone, and it successfully happened. Only the rest of the school thought he was some great dark lord now since he didn't speak English to the snake, but parseltongue. That was apparently really dark magic. The whole school, even the Slytherins, never messed with him again after that. His now acquaintance Hermione wouldn't look at him for weeks. 

Then the attacks started. No one knew what was causing the strange paralysis of many of the students, one cat, and one ghost. Everyone thought it was Harry, since writings on the castle walls indicated it was the Heir of Slytherin. Since Harry had one of the "snake's" abilities, it seemed like he was a likely candidate. 

It wasn't figured out who it was until Ginny Weasley, was taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Harry had heard the news and went to visit Hermione, who was paralyzed, to say goodbye since it was likely the school would be shut down. She was the only person he confided in once that he kept hearing a strange voice, threatening to kill. Examining her closer, trying to take in her image forever, since she was the closest thing he had to a friend his age, when he noticed a piece of paper in her hand. In it, it described a basilisk, and underneath, the word _pipes was scribbled. _

Harry rushed to Professor Lockheart, hoping he would stop the snake. Harry then found out he was a fraud and didn't do any of the things he boasted about. Harry didn't care, banished his wand out the window, and led him to where he thought the Chamber of Secrets laid. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Harry discovered this place when he needed to talk to Hermione. He refused to talk to her where prying eyes could see, just so she wouldn't be targeted by association. He examined the faucets and found a snake etched into a pipe. Harry whispered, _"Open up,"_ and the pipe grew to a size that would allow a human to pass through. He forced Lockheart through first, and followed seconds later. Harry dropped his wand when he landed, having it quickly picked up by Lockheart, who tried to cast a Memory Charm on Harry. Harry, quickly pulled up a shield around himself he had read about. Being so complex and the time he used it, he wasn't able to absorb it, but only deflect it. Most of it rebounded on Lockheart, but a portion hit the ceiling, causing a cave in.

Harry was stuck on the bad side without a wand. Without much choice, he continued on, hoping to find an alternate exit and preparing to shut his eyes so as not to die if he made eye contact with the lethal serpent. All he found were rat skeletons and a giant shedding of snakeskin. 

He came in contact with a giant snake statue that seemed life like with ruby eyes. Harry whispered a quiet, _"Open up." And entered. At first, all Harry saw was a vibrant patch of red hair. Harry knew it was Ginny Weasely. He hurried to her aid, trying gently to wake her from her slumber. While doing this, he heard someone come up from behind him. He looked around, but only saw a shadow of someone. Harry questioned the figure. Harry was perplexed as to why one Tom Riddle was so interested in himself. Harry found out as he traced his finger through the air that this was a younger version of Voldemort. _

Riddle quickly called the basilisk to his aid. Harry shut his eyes and ran blindly around, using his hearing to dodge the snake. Harry heard Tom laugh and gloat on how Dumbledore couldn't help him seeing as he was gone. Harry responded, saying that Dumbledore will always be here for those in need. After his speech, Harry heard a beautiful song. Harry opened his eyes a sliver of an opening, to see Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix with the Sorting Hat. Riddle laughed more at this.

Fawkes gouged out the basilisk's eyes, but it was still lethal with its fangs. He forced the Sorting Hat on, asking for help. All Harry got was a nasty bump on the head as a sword fell from the hat right onto Harry's head. 

Harry slew the basilisk, destroyed the memory of Tom Riddle, rescued Ginny Weasely, and cured the poison from the snake that had stricken him. Well, not him, but Fawkes did. He got a hug from the matriarch of the Weasely family and a handshake from the father for rescuing their daughter. Harry was embarrassed for his good deed, as he never had praise before.

Harry also freed Dobby from Lucius Malfoy. Even though dobby tried to "help" Harry earlier that year during a qudditch game. Harry, on a whim decided to go out for the team, and beating out Malfoy. Harry only barely did as Malfoy's dad offered to buy the whole team new brooms. Snape wanted to win though and grudgingly appointed Harry as Seeker. 'Malfoy is still bitter,' Harry realized.

His third year was the most tumultuous. Harry learned the new defense teacher was an old friend of his dad's, the person who gave his parent's away to Voldemort was loose, Dementor's were everywhere, a black dog kept following him, he blew up his aunt, got his death predicted 121 times, learned a very advanced charm, received top marks in defense, won the qudditch cup with the hottest broom on the market, lost his old broom to the Whooping Willow, discovered he had a godfather, learned he gave his parents away, confronted his godfather, learned about animagi's, found out his godfather was innocent, was revealed that it was another of his parent's friend's, and heard an unnerving prophesy about how the dark lord would rise and be more powerful. In addition, taking a trip on a Time-Turner with Hermione to rescue his godfather, overall, Harry was surprised he didn't go bonkers.  

Fourth year, he had to be one of his worst years ever. First, there was no qudditch. He also had to worry about his godfather on the run. Not to mention a little event called the Triwizard Tournament. Harry, along with Cedric Diggory, was the Hogwarts champion. It was the first time his other housemates seemed to like him. Seemed to like him was the key phrase. They were just exploiting him. In front of the school, they put him on a pedestal, in private; they were as mean as ever. During the first task, Harry used his prowess as a Seeker to steal a golden egg from an irate dragon. Between the first and second task, he had to be in the Yule ball. He argued and argued with Snape about hiss participation in the dance. Snape enjoyed making Harry go, but Harry found a loophole throughout the whole thing. They couldn't force Harry to stay at school, as it would violate his rights, so, as much as he detested the thought, signed up for the train home to the Dursley's. Snape was furious, and Dumbledore was tickled at Harry's resourcefulness. 

The second task consisted of diving deep into Hogwart's lake and fetching something dear to Harry. Since nothing was too dear to Harry, he didn't know what he would have to get back. He figured it out way ahead of time, so he got cracking on how to conquer the task. Harry found an aquatic spell in the Restricted Section, and mastered that with a week to go before it began. He trekked to the bottom of the lake through crowds of merpeople, to find his Firebolt chained to a rock, with Hermione, a girl named Cho Chang, and a little girl that looked to be related to the beautiful contestant for the French school participating. Harry was unsure whether the clue was true and that these people would be lost forever. He decided not to take any chances and started undoing the bonds of the captives, which didn't sit well with the merpeople. They tried attacking Harry, which Harry threatened with his wand, and they backed off, but still following closely as Harry towed the prisoners to the surface. Harry later learned that the song was in fact untrue, and he felt like an ass, which in case he forgot, the whole school reminded him of. That task was thrown out of the competition, since none of the other students tally points for.

The third task was the worst. He had to navigate a maze filled with enchantments and monsters. Harry and a fellow named Viktor Krum, of the final school, and an excellent Seeker Harry got to witness during the qudditch world cup as a thanks from the Weasely's for saving their daughter, got to go first since they had the most points. The maze was rather easy and Harry got to the end fairly quick, as did Cedric Diggory, who Harry got on rather well with. They eventually decided for a tie, and took it together, which transported them to a desolate graveyard. That was where Cedric was murdered. That's where Voldemort was reborn. That's where he and Harry dueled. Moreover, that's where Harry got to see his parent's. Harry didn't like to think about that night.

His fifth year, Harry got to stay with his godfather. The happiest moment in his life was during those two short month's. It also came with some displeasure. The Weasely's also had to stay there since they were on Voldemort's hit list. The problem was that Harry was still on bad terms with Ron Weasely. Probably even more so since Harry's triumph in the tournament and the rescue of his little sister's life. Hermione Granger also had to stay there since she was a very prominent muggleborn. Harry had no problem with that either, except that he really only wanted to be with his godfather and Remus, who was also there. Dumbledore seemed out of sorts, more so than necessary with everything going on. It looked like some great knowledge he could hardly bare was placed on his shoulder's. 

Harry also had to put up with some woman named Umbridge, who was hell and kept making rules up. She eventually ran Dumbledore out while Harry was just getting Occulmency down. It set Harry back a bit in his overall skill. One night, however, Harry forgot to pull his guards up, which led to the downfall of his godfather. Harry got his godfather killed dueling against his very own cousin. Harry meanwhile dueled and beat ten Deatheaters. One was Lucius Malfoy. Harry also confronted Voldemort again. Harry was frozen with fear and almost died if Dumbledore wouldn't have stepped in. they dueled and eventually ended in a draw. 

Later that night, Harry learned of a prophesy that stated Harry would either die by Voldemort or Voldemort would die by Harry. The biggest bombshell Harry learned was that this wasn't his original reality. Harry got to confront this other Harry, or see him through a Pensieve. In it, Harry learned his was originally in Gryffindor; his best friend's were Ron Weasely and Hermione, which was hard to believe. Harry also learned why this other Harry passed up his happiness. Harry eventually agreed with the decision. It was still depressing though. It was a lot to take in that night. Harry didn't even know how he coped with it. Hermione wrote him letters, since she knew what Harry lost and of his godfather's innocence. They helped little, but it warmed Harry a little that someone took time to write little old him.

Yep, Harry sure was glad he was only a month away from school, 'maybe that will keep me occupied,' he thought.

AN: Sorry for the wait. I've been a busy little bee. First off, I hope it was all right. I didn't go into too much detail because you all have obviously read the books, and don't need a detailed recap. I hope everything was spelled right also. Secondly, just because Harry's in Slytherin, don't assume he's a rebel. Or gay. Or anything like that. If you have questions, read my bio first since a lot of that stuff is answered in it. And don't assume this is a romance story. Not everything has to be romantic and this most likely won't. When you read this story, throw every notion you have about Harry being in Slytherin out the window. No fatherly figure Snape or any of that junk. Just read. Don't try to predict what happens (even though I've updated slowly), read for the pleasure of reading. Thank you for reading, and if is your first story you've read of mine, read my Driving Force story or Pendragon Legacy to old you over. Those are the only ones I recommend. That is all. Peace.


	4. Harry Joins the Dark Forces Defense Leag...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 4: Harry Joins the Dark Forces Defense League?

It seemed that the time it took for the time for school to come around was passing dreadfully slow. All Harry could do was set and stare at his ceiling. He thought about revising through his old school stuff, but he wouldn't get any better. He did however think a lot about his former life, when he was a Gryffindor. It really perplexed him. Him, a noble Gryffindor? Sure, he saved a few lives here and there, but he was the kid who terrorized seventh year Slytherins in his third year for kicks. Hell, he terrorized seventh year Hufflepuffs first year for kicks. The thought was still very bewildering.

Besides thinking about that, during the halfway mark of the month he had left, he decided to do a little test of sorts he remembered from the Restricted Section. It just happened to show a person's animagus form. Harry wasn't particularly interested in becoming an animagus; they took a dreadfully long time to master their animal, but were curious as to what he would be. The procedure was simple, a small sample of blood in the middle of a piece of parchment and the requirement of a wand tapping all four corners of said parchment. Left alone for five days, you burn the parchment, and ta da! The smoky figure of your animal will prance around you for six minutes. Turns out, Harry's form was that of a Grizzly Bear. Harry decided to call him 'Smokey' because of the little creature that just slept on Harry's shoulder.

That brought a little smile to Harry's face as he recalled that memory. He was now outside waiting for his ride to the Hogwarts' train. Today, it just happened to be the Weasely's. Harry had no problems with the Weasely's (except Ron and Mrs. Weasely's hugs, which Harry detested). He found them to be a likeable bunch especially the twins and the two eldest brothers. Last summer when they were all together, Harry was either conspiring with the twins on how best to humiliate Snape, or comparing war stories with Bill and Charlie. They usually won, but just barely, since Harry wasn't as old as they were. Harry thought this just made Ron more jealous of him, since he got along better with his brothers than he did. It set fine with Harry however; as there was usually bad blood going between them, (Harry still remembered the first day when he thought they would be best friends). 

Ron, however, had nothing to be jealous over. He was extremely powerful in magic, probably more so than his twin brothers, and rivaled his eldest brothers. He would probably overtake them when he got out of school. Harry and Ron, along with Malfoy, were called 'The Triumvirate of Hogwarts,' seeing, as they were the most powerful of students. The sad thing was they all hated each other. It was a good thing however. It ensured no had gotten too much power. Harry was with no doubt the most powerful. He, however, would have extreme trouble standing alone against both Malfoy and Ron, as they would tend to do if all three were together. There had been times however when Harry had stood with either Malfoy or Ron. All of the previous times however had been greatly outnumbered when they all stood against each other. Students would back away as they could see the air ripple like a hot day with hostile magic. Many thought of what would happen if they combined there power. It sent shivers throughout all who thought of it. The three of them could overthrow the whole ministry when they were adults if it came to that. 

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts as a car pulled forward into the drive. Harry rushed in the car, knowing Mr. Weasely's fondness of all things muggle, so they wouldn't be subject to his latest theories on how plugs worked, which were to Harry, inconceivable. The ride there was somewhat tense. The Weasely's knew of the malice between the two boys, and smartly made sure it wasn't possible for them to be near each other. Harry made small talk with Ginny on the way there. She seemed to almost hero worship him since he saved her. 

They finally made it to Kings' Cross- Harry bid his farewells, dived a Mrs. Weasely hug, and boarded the train. As usual, Harry found his own compartment and drifted towards his thoughts once again. Halfway through, a pink cheeked Hermione peeked in and asked if she could sit in his compartment. As usual, she had a book tucked in under her arm. She explained she would rather not chase first years around, sit with a friend, and read. Harry didn't mind, and drifted between thoughts again. Eventually, Harry's eyes caught Hermione. It seemed to Harry, Hermione realized she was a girl and assets that came with it. Her clothes were tighter and her skirt was shorter. In addition, Harry was sure this was unintentional, her hair looked so bushy, and it looked like she just took a romp in the hay. To Harry, she was very attractive, but that was just his cup of tea. He preferred the sexy schoolgirl look to others. Of course, he preferred all looks at this stage in life. He was sure she would be getting a lot more attention from boys this year, if she allowed it. Harry knew she was very pro women, boarder line feminist (Harry detested feminist's), and wouldn't take cheesy pick up lines. Even though he knew she could take care of herself, Harry would keep an extra eye on her just in case.

They finally arrived at Hogwarts with no hitches. Harry made his way to the headmaster's office to meet with Dumbledore as he was summoned to do so three quarters the way there. He arrived quickly to the Guarding Gargoyle, which Harry called. As Harry presumed, he had to guess the password. He really hated this game. For ten minutes, he stood trying to guess it, until a graying man came up, said "snickers," and had the gargoyle jump to the side. Harry looked the man over more carefully. He had a white goatee, but not to where it looked cheesy. He was of average height, and trimmed hair. He was also a little on the thin side.

Inside Dumbledore's office, he greeted both with big smiles, which both returned. Dumbledore offered both lemon drops, which only Harry took. Dumbledore looked at Harry, still with a small smile and a little twinkle in the eye. 

"How have you been Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, you know, I can't complain." 

"The reason I called you here," Dumbledore began; he seemed to want to get to business, "is because I have some good news and bad news."

"Bad news first," Harry said at once.

"Nope, I'm going to go with the good news first," Dumbledore replied with a smile, "How have you been coping with the prophecy?"

Harry gave a pointed look at the stranger next to him, but Dumbledore just laughed it off and said, "Don't worry about ol' Dexter, he's an old friend."

Harry, still looking a little reserved, answered the question, "About as good as I can be, and realizing my only point in life is to kill or be killed." 

"Understandable," Dumbledore said stroking his beard, "but you might not have to worry about that prophecy." He said. Harry just gave him a confused look.

"See, I was giving a lot of thought about it over the summer, and looked at it in a new light. It might be lucky guesswork up to this point. I have witnessed a few prophecies' that have started out to the T, but failed half way through. So it might not even happen, Voldemort might die of a heart attack or something in the next thirty seconds, but that does seem unlikely. Moreover, even if it does happen, it doesn't that was all of your life. All prophecy's are is a particular snippet of some time. There have been ones about what some one is going to eat the next Thursday, so you shouldn't worry about that." Dumbledore said.

This made Harry happy. Until he remembered the bad news. It must have shown, because Dumbledore went on to explain that part also. "Yes, the bad news," he continued, "it does seem however the prophecy will come to pass. Fate is always making sure each side will be taken care of, and all the trials you've gone through seem to have been preparing you for the final event. That's why I didn't start any training for you. Anything you need training for will be handled by Fate. This does have underlying good news though.

"As of now, you have full access to my Pensieve. I suggest you put in the minutest details of ordeals you've gone through and study them carefully. If you see a trend, any trend, I suggest you begin preparing yourself for that, as the final battle my consist heavily on that."

Harry's head wasn't exactly swimming. He had already resigned himself to death via Voldemort, but at least now, he had a possible way of knowing what might happen in each instance of their battle. Harry was excused, and he followed his feet to the Great Hall for dinner. Before he got there however, 'Dexter' stopped him.

"Harry, hold on there." He said in an American accent. "I would like to introduce myself. I am Dexter Pompey, head of the Dark Forces Defense League and your new DADA teacher."

"Well, I wouldn't get too comfortable there; they only last about a year." Harry said, referring to the DADA position.

"No worries there, I only took this job for a year, and for one reason: you." He stated.

"Me?" Harry said perplexed.

"Yes, you. I want to formally invite you to join the Dark Forces Defense League. You don't have to worry about accepting now, you a while yet to decide. Also, don't worry about special treatment; you will start at the bottom like everyone else. And don't worry about what I mean until you have decided." He added, seeing the growing confusion on Harry's face.

"The reason we invite you is because of your exploits throughout the years. Reasons why you should join are because you can earn a little extra money, get trained in almost any ability, even muggle, and you'll learn things Hogwarts' could never teach you." He finished and walked off.

Harry had to admit, he made a very convincing argument.

***

Four days ago, Harry had been propositioned with that opportunity. From Pompey's explanation, it sounded like a mercenary's job. It sounded cool to Harry. One con he did find was that they let Lockheart in their ranks, and he didn't know how gifted they were at defending dark forces. He would just have to ask that when he met with Pompey. 

Currently, Harry was having a late night study session with Hermione. It was three in the morning and they were both extremely tired and giddy. Harry finally decided to call it quits, and offered to walk Hermione back to Gryffindor tower. She kindly accepted and they made their way there, while leaning against each other, half-asleep. This was the first time ever; Harry felt a sense of camaraderie with another human being. Something akin to friendship. When they got to the fat lady, Hermione turned and gave Harry a soft, gentle kiss, right on the lips. It lasted maybe ten seconds, but Harry stood with his eyes wide open the entire time. When Hermione pulled away, she seemed more awake and scared.

Her eyes were also wide, and she looked like she might faint. She hurriedly whispered a goodbye and the password and made it safely in her dorms. Harry walked zombie like back to his own dorms.

The next day, Harry didn't know what to do. Did this mean he had to ask Hermione out? It wouldn't be that bad, but he didn't really want to. It wasn't the greatest time in his life right now. All thoughts of that were dashed out the window as he watched Hermione come into breakfast. Holding hands with Ron. And that's all Harry could think of right then. 'She, holding hands, with him. Not me. Whom she kissed last night. First kiss. Gone badly. Bad kisser.' That was Harry's mantra, walking out to the Forbidden forest.

How he was doing it, he didn't know, but he was brown lightning bolts into the forest. Every now and again, he would hear a loud crashing in the forest from a tree falling.

"Wow, that's an impressive little weapon you got there." A voice startled Harry from his angered state. "But brown though, not the most powerful. You're definitely a beginner. But fairly powerful to be starting off at brown."

Harry turned towards Pompey, as he had recognized the voice, and asked, "If I join DFDL, will I be sent places, like this school year?"

"Yes, when you rise in rank." Pompey replied.

"I graciously accept." Harry replied.

AN: how was that? Hope it was good. I think I have introduced a few new ideas into the Harry Potter fan fiction. With him joining the DFDL. Course, I could be wrong. And with the prophecy, I think I added a new take on that. But if you read something like that before, tell me in a review. I would also like to know if these new concepts would be worthwhile to you to read. And I figure there are two ways to tell me. Either review or put my story or me on your favorites list. Or all of them if you really like it. I might update quicker also. Peace.


	5. The Guild

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 5: The Guild

Harry avoided everyone for weeks. For a few days, Dumbledore wore a disappointed look on his face, but that melted away into acceptance, and they were again on the terms they were before. Dumbledore explained that the reason that he hadn't wanted Harry to join was because members of the DFDL always had a short life span. While they were the most powerful Aurors, Hit Wizards, Unspeakables, Bounty Hunters, and overall Dark Wizard catchers, they always seemed to die pre maturely by taking a task too big for them at that current time and skill level they were at. Harry assured Dumbledore he would do nothing of the like, which didn't reassure Dumbledore because Dumbledore had observed that Harry had inherited his father's thirst for danger.

Harry even joked with Dumbledore about how dangerous the tasks could be if they let in Lockheart. Dumbledore wasn't amused by the light-heartedness of this statement and explained to Harry that the DFDL was almost a guild-like system. Where the only way to rise in rank was through feats set to you by heads of a post. He informed Harry that Lockheart was upset he wasn't immediately assigned to a Head; instead he had to start at the bottom like everyone else. While he forsakes the DFDL, he still flaunted that he was an accepted member of the very prestigious guild.

Harry had also talked to Pompey about his recent joining. According to Pompey, there were about ten levels he had accomplish before he could challenge Pompey himself for the Arch Mage. Harry was starting out at Learner, and then going to Greenhorn, followed by Apprentice. Then there was Warlock, Sorcerer, and Hunter. Most had never got passed Warlock or Sorcerer. Highest three were Old Hand, Magister, and Mage. Anybody of higher rank could give him assignments, but only heads could promote him. He was told if he got to level seven, he would have himself built a castle or outpost for the faction. It in essence would be a small wizarding village, complete with and apothecary, a medical establishment, a tailor's shop, and a pub. If he was successful, his village would grow into a town then a city, then a metropolis. This was metaphorically since the largest establishment ever was Hogsmeade.

His first assignment from Pompey was to collect ten ingredients for an intricate potion. He had collected seven in the weeks passed. He still needed ten. He was told in any way he could get them would be acceptable, and whenever he collected them would be fine. That's why Harry was taking his time. As he was told, he couldn't refuse assignment, but could do it whenever he wanted. So he could be given one, but never complete it without reprimand. The only problem was that he couldn't get another assignment from that person until he completed his original one first. He was also told to start trying turn into an animagus. He needed this if he wanted to go to level six as that was the par for anyone to reach that level. And the reason why most never got passed Warlock.

He was now walking down a somewhat deserted hallway. As deserted as any hallway in Hogwarts could ever get with closely to a thousand students and handfuls of ghosts. There were a few Hufflepuff second years walking by him with fearful looks that Harry didn't notice. He did however notice who just entered. It was the first time since Harry had seen Hermione by herself since the Great Hall a few weeks ago. When she came in, she just missed the hurt look in his eyes before anger took over. She was extremely fearful when he stormed out, fearing he might do something rash. Luckily for her and Ron he didn't.

Harry was once again angered by her presence. How dare she, who he almost called a friend, decide to play games with his heart. She had no right.

"Harry, how are you, I haven't seen you lately?" she ventured.

"Piss off," he spat back, deciding he didn't need a reason to be nice.

"Really," she stated with a scandalized look on her face, "whatever did I do to deserve that kind of response?"

"WHAT? You have the gall to kiss me, that's right you kissed me, and then the next morning you come in hand and hand with that piss ant Weasley. And you ask me why I tell you to piss off? Come now, you're the smartest witch in this castle, surely you, of all people might be able to tell me why?" Harry fumed.

"I understand I sent you some mixed signals Harry-"

"MIXED SIGNALS! You have no idea how I felt! I felt this big," he said holding his fingers an inch apart, "I felt unworthy, not worth to be loved, not worth friendship. Don't get me wrong, I never wanted a relationship with you, or anyone, you made me feel like my wanker was cut off and thrown to the dogs. And you caused it all. Don't you dare talk, no, look at me again. I don't want you to even acknowledge me ever. If you do, so help me…" he finished menacingly.

"Is that a threat?" A new voice asked. It was Ron Weasley. Harry looked around and noticed there was quite a crowd now. Malfoy was there looking on with glee, and so was the Weasley sister, staring at contempt at Hermione and her brother.

"Shut up," Harry said lazily and threw a blue lightning bolt at him with a flick of his wrist. It didn't cause a lot of damage, just some wincing on Ron's part and hair to stand on end. That's when the greatest fight in Hogwarts broke out. Malfoy decided to jump in the fray just for the hell of it, but was on Ron's side, as was like most other times. This time was different however. Instead of them throwing one or two curses and it ending, it keep going. Having joined DFDL, Harry could now buy training from Pompey. He had bought enough to make his element grow a level and to extend his commanded over dueling. He was no longer at the mercy of Weasley or Malfoy. They, together, were at Harry's mercy.

They soon realized this after a minute of their duel. After countless curses rebounding back from the shield Harry conjured, which had a brown bear walking across it, they were finally defeated, with them pinned to a wall. Harry just looked at contempt at each of them and storm off, where he did not know.

He finally arrived at a turret overlooking the sunset. Harry often enjoyed this spot.

"You know they really like each other," a voice said. It didn't really startle Harry, he was only half-surprised to see Luna Lovegood standing there.

"Aye, but it doesn't ease the pain. She hurt me, you know?" For Harry did know as she had a crush upon Ron. They meant last year, Harry was amused by her, but in a way they both enjoyed. As soon as Harry found out that members from her own house would steal her things, Harry's rage boiled over and he threatened everyone from that house that if they didn't quite and if they didn't quite being mean to her, he would make them all regret it.

"That I do." She answered back. They had an understanding that even her, one who believed the unexplainable and unimaginable, couldn't explain. After Harry blew up at her housemates, they had a great amount of respect for the girl who was friends with Harry potter. While Harry himself didn't consider them friends, for he never had so he didn't know what one was, they were in fact friends.

They continued to star at the sunset for a long time, well into the night before Luna left.

Harry was trudging into the forest, looking for his last potion ingredient. It wasn't difficult to get, if you could find it. He finally spotted it growing under the ground when he decided to kick the dirt in frustration when a big piece flew away with a giant dirt clod.

Harry finally reached Pompey's office to give him the potion ingredients.

"Ah, Harry, how are you old chap?" he asked in a horrible English accent. It must have shown on Harry's face as he burst out laughing. "Sorry 'bout that, what can I do you for?"

"I just came by to give you the ingredients you wanted," Harry responded.

"Excellent," Pompey said and threw said ingredients into a boiling cauldron. "I tell you what, that stuff right there makes an excellent stew."

"It's not potion ingredients?" Harry asked.

"Heaven's no, if I needed potion ingredients I would've asked Snape or Sprout." He responded.

"Oh, well do I still get promoted?" Harry asked.

"Of course, you are now Harry the Greenhorn," he pronounced, "ready for your next assignment?" Pompey asked.

"Certainly," Harry replied.

"Excellent, I want you to hunt down and kill Caleb, the new resident of the Forbidden Forest."

**AN:** How was that you all? It would have been earlier, but I only thought out the plot of the beginning and end, no middle. Also, I thought about the DFDL. Is that a good idea by the way? I hope so. I hope you all like it. I'm thinking about doing a new story, but I don't want to because I want to finish at least one more story. So I might open up a new account and do it there. I just don't have a plot yet, but some ideas new to fanfics, and those that are original and easy to believe. IDK, maybe you all could give me ideas for it or this or any other stories of mine, just make sure you read my bio first so you don't piss me off. Also, make them believable. This is your chance to have a story you all want, don't waste it. Peace.


	6. Caleb

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Chapter 6: Plans

Caleb, one of the oldest vampires to ever walk the earth. He was rumored to date back all the way to ancient Greece, but even Caleb himself was unsure. Caleb wasn't even his real name. He was so old, he forgot the name his mother called him when he changed his name so the _hunters _wouldn't find him at his new outpost with the Celt's before Rome took over most of the known world.

Harry was stressing over this assignment. How could he go from collecting _stew ingredients_ to having to destroy the oldest vampire on the planet. There wasn't enough money in his vault to pay Pompey to train him to a satisfactory level. Pompey didn't even train in the right abilities for this particular assignment. Apparently, the Arch Mage couldn't fight Dark Creatures and was only a very capable dueler, hence, why Harry had to do it.

Pompey admitted that this mission wasn't Greenhorn level, but all other agents were either on the continent or on their own missions. That was just dandy for Harry, since he couldn't even find someone in Beastfighting, as the Guild called it. Harry did upgrade his dueling so he could now hang with any Hogwarts teacher, save Flitwick, Dumbledore, and Snape. His elemental abilities were now in the orange, which was good since that was needed to be promoted to Warlock.

Harry also incessantly studied vampires, forsaking all of his school work, though it didn't matter since he would breeze through it and return to the ways of a vampire. It was insightful, to say the least. However, it didn't curb Harry's dread of facing one, only enhancing it. Apparently, vampires as old as Caleb, had an ability called Entrance, which nothing could block it, including Occulmency, except sheer force of will. It was like the Imperious Curse, without the wand and incantation. It, however, was more dangerous because it was harder to detect.

What friendships he had, suffered. He never saw Dumbledore anymore since he didn't want to get the 'I told you so' look he knew he would get. Harry would succeed, it was only a matter of time. He also saw less of Luna, since she didn't approve of his mission, and seemed to have turned on him even. It hurt Harry, her turning on him, but only spurred his hate for feminists even more, encouraging women to have too passionate of desires and ideals. They would get theirs, Harry knew, and only hoped he was their when it happened.

The school was fearful of him also. He would snap at anyone who disturb his research, even though it yielded nothing of value. One particular day, the Slytherin captain, which should have been him by the way, yelled at him for not showing up at practice, he calmly resigned from the team, to the horror to his house mates and the glee of Malfoy. Harry wouldn't miss it much, the challenge of Seeker had left when Cedric died, he was the only competition Harry ever found worthy enough to be in the air with himself.

Scathing looks was what Harry gave to _Granger the Betrayer_ and Weasley. Harry was never fond of nicknames and usually left that to Malfoy and his unoriginal-ness. However, _Granger the Betrayer_, was different. For some reason, it struck a cord deep inside of him. He knew before the _incident_ that he would most likely end up a lonely old man, but when _she_ entered the Great Hall holding his hand, it was a fact he could not overcome. He also pondered it might have been because, at one time, they were all friends, and that she would have chosen Weasley over himself that hurt. Or because they were actually acquaintances from back to first year and he never brought harm to her, but Weasley did, and it never stopped until they began going together. Harry just decided to screw it all to hell and give up on love and find a cure for hormones when he had the time.

Harry was tromping around the Transfiguration classrooms waiting for McGonagall's latest class to get out. He thought that if he became an Animagi quick enough, he could maul the vampire before he knew what hit him and be done with the whole thing, hence, his waiting around for McGonagall. He wasn't very familiar with the process of Animagi, but he did see Sirius do it a couple of times, so he figured it couldn't be too difficult to pop into a manifestation of yourself, animal style.

The class finally let out, but Harry rushed past the first years to stop McGonagall from leaving so he could talk.

"Potter! What in the devil do you want?" Asked the bitter witch who hadn't seen the Quidditch Cup or the House Cup for over a decade now, thanks to him.

"Please Professor, I need your help," he pleaded. It sickened him to do so, but he thought if he acted like a Gryffindor, she would be more inclined to hear him out.

"Well, go on then," she waved him on.

"I need you to tell me how to become an Animagus!"

"Absolutely not," she said as if someone asked her to go starkers and profess her undying love for Snape during the Halloween Feast, "you do not _tell_ someone how to become an Animagus, it takes years of practice," she hollered.

"Please ma'am! Don't do it for me, but your country," Harry said in his most pitiful voice.

"What in the _devil_ are you babbling about?" she said, not looking so sure of herself now, her sense of nationalism being questioned.

"I _need_ this training. Your _country_ needs this training!" Harry said, leaving her to try and say something, but always stopping herself and starting over only to stop again and repeat the process.

Harry knew he had her. She should have been in Slytherin, Harry thought. He was just glad he read his teacher right. She was too calculating, if he overwhelmed her, she wouldn't know what to do.

"Al-alright then. When?" she said, regaining her snappish behavior that was hers alone and only made first years cower.

"Now," Harry proposed.

"Argh!" Harry screamed as he stormed around Hogwarts. Animagus lessons were the most futile teachings yet. He spent an hour trying to unlock his inner animal, only to find himself dosing off every five minutes. McGonagall didn't make it any easier, always snapping at him to do things. You would think it would kill her to ask someone _nicely_ to do something. Harry finally snapped back at the old shrew, at which she promptly threw him out of her office, which suited Harry to a 'T.'

"Hey there old boy!" exclaimed a voice in a horrible rendition of an English man, also the voice that was the source of all of Harry's current problems.

"YOU BASTARD!" Harry roared. Pompey was immediately taken aback, having never experienced a Slytherin to Harry's caliber lose his cool before.

"What-what-" Pompey sputtered.

"Why did you assign me this infernal mission! You can't even do it."

Comprehension dawned on Pompey and he escorted Harry to his office and sat him down in a seat.

"Harry, I understand this is a tough assignment. I truly do. However, Caleb needs to be removed from the Forbidden Forest, and you are the only one who can do it. The school isn't safe with him so near. Dumbledore can't do it because of the Hogwarts by-laws. If you don't remove him from the forest, he'll attract more vampires." Pompey finished his wanna be consoling speech usually reserved by Dumbledore.

Harry just looked up with a small grin. His mind loved being a Slytherin at times like these. Harry also loved Purebloods for thinking all races lower than themselves. The conceited little bastards.

Pompey obviously took this as a good sign as he patted Harry on the shoulder and resumed talking.

"If you complete this task, I'll promote you to Sorcerer. You already have your element capabilities filled, so that is no problem and I'll also pay you... 10,000 Galleons."

This pleased Harry tremendously. Even though his plan would be difficult, it still would be immensely easier than his first. He just had to gather supplies and plan it out, then execute for his easy money and earned Rank.

AN: YO! I was hankering for Harry, and none of my favorite stories were updated so I thought I'd write. Hopefully better quality than the previous chapters, cause they sucked. Oh well, don't expect a chapter again, unless there is a lot incentive (wink wink, nudge nudge). Damn right I'm asking for reviews, cause this is the only way I'll update this story again during the summer. I got people to do, I kid. Maybe I'll even revise my past chapters. Also, consider this my introduction back into writing. One Harry Potter and a Naruto (weird, I know. I didn't think I'd ever read something other than good ol' HP). I do like this story, but it's been so long (blame me and all those good writers who first inspired me to take a stab at this. Man, where'd all the worthwhile stories go?), that I sort of forgot the middle parts. I know what I want the end to be, but I don't know how to get there, but I am getting a few inklings.

My new story currently has 11 chapters and will be updated as soon as I figure out a title. I'm actually excited to post it since I feel it is my best plot and writing. It (to me) has very original ideas and I think I got them across in an efficient manner, even though a better writer could have done better. So once I post it, maybe it will keep you occupied until your favorite story or author post. ROCK ON Y'ALL!


	7. Author's Note!

**Author's Note!!!!!!!**

Alright, most likely some douche bag will get this deleted or something, but for those who do get to read this, important announcement.

_The Choices of Harry Potter_ is effectively discontinued. However, it is my most popular story, I think. So, I am rewriting, I guess you could say, _Choices_. I tried just to edit it as it currently is, but I thought it would just be easier if I rewrote it.

The new title of _Choices_ will be the _The Guild_. I have half of the first chapter written already and it is looking tons better than _Choices_. So, if you're pissed cause this is an author's note and whatever bullshit, ignore it. This is for the readers that have stuck by _Choices_ so they can know I haven't abandoned the story. So, if you're a _Choices _fan, know that goodness is on the way.

Peace,

Jimmy Coin

PS: I won't take _Choices _down until _Guild_ is up. Also, I won't post _Guild _until I have at least five chapters written and edited (so hopefully by Christmas). Happy readings!


End file.
